Hidden Love
by Dark Pen
Summary: Ash becomes kidnapped by Team Rocket and so does Misty. Will they survive or will one of them die?


****

Hidden Love

By: Dark Pen

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in this fic

Narrator: bright sunny skies, a grassy plain, and happy couples every where. Today our heroes are strolling around a park on Mango Island where they will find a secret about the "perfect" place, and even maybe one within them selves.

Ash: (introduction) Hidden Love

Misty: isn't this place just so beautiful!

Ash: yeah

Togepi: priii, toge toge!

Pikachu: (agrees) pikachu

Tracy: well, at least I'll get to do some observations

Misty: (eyes narrowed) and what kind of observation would that be Tracy, hmm?

Tracy: er, hehehe, girls!

Misty whacks him with a mallet

Misty: you're so pathetic!

Ash: Misty, calm down

Misty: who do you think you are to tell me to calm down, eh?

Ash: (sad) sorry Misty, I was just suggesting

Misty sees Ash's face

Misty: I'm sorry Ash, I just hate people who goggle at cute girls that aren't me

Ash: I always goggle at you…

Ash realizes what he just said

Ash: what I meant was that I always se…

Misty whacks him in the head

Misty: you perv!!!

Misty walks away

Ash: that's weird, I thought she wanted to be goggled at

Later that day…

Ash: MISTY! Where are you!

Tracy: I couldn't find her anywhere

Ash sits down on a porch

Ash: well, I hope she'll come back

Ash sees Misty walking toward them

Ash: Misty! Where have you been?

Misty acts as if he wasn't there

Misty: come on Tracy, let's go. This island is nothing but a tourist trap

Tracy: yeah, I noticed

Misty: lets take the next ferry to lime island

Ash: but I have Lapras

Misty acts like Ash isn't there

Misty: lets go Togepi

Togepi: prriii, toge toge (mommy, how about daddy?)

Pikachu: (dully) pika pika (Misty is mad at Ash)

Togepi: Prii? (why?)

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu chu chu cha (Ash said something to make Misty mad)

Togepi: toge (oh)

Later…

Ash: Misty, please, I'm sorry 

Misty: …

Ash: Misty, please

Misty: Ash Ketchum, I hate YOU!!

Ash: you h-h-hate me?

Ash becomes heart broken

His eyes began to tear regular tears, not those anime types. He also bites his lower lip.

Misty: Ash, I didn't mean to…

Ash runs away

Misty: (thoughts) what have I done!

Misty runs after Ash

Misty: Wait!

Later…

Tracy: couldn't find him anywhere

Misty becomes upset

Tracy: I think he's really hurt badly

Pikachu: (shakes his head) pika pika (couldn't find him either)

Misty: did you sense his smell though, Pikachu?

Pikachu: (shakes his head again)

Misty: (worried) I wonder where he went

Some where else…

Ash: ughgh (woozy) where am I?

Bright lights flash on a stage

Jesse: prepare for trouble

James: make that double

Ash: YOU!

Jesse: (mad) shut up you brat, we're trying to do our motto here!

Jesse: to protect the world from devastation

James: to unite all people within our nation

Jesse: to denounce the evil of truth and love

James: to extend our reach to the stars above

Jesse: JESSE

James: JAMES

Jesse: team rocket blast off at the speed of light

James: surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

Ash: how did I get here?

Jesse: you see, we made a hole that transports you to this secret dungeon

Ash tries to grab one of his pokéballs but they're not there

Ash: waaa! Where's my pokémon? (you have to see the TV show to know how he says "waaa!" this does not mean he is crying)

Meowth: we took them when you were going night night

Jesse: do you think we're that dense?

Ash: well duh

James, Jesse, and Meowth all fell over in stupidity

Jesse: you twerp! Never mock Team Rocket!

Ash: why?

James: because if you do again, you're gonna have to sta…

Ash: Team Rocket is stupid!

Jesse: you fool, now you have to stay here for the rest of your life, hahahahaha

Ash: grr

Meowth: and don't think that anyone will find you because this dungeon is 20 miles below the Mango Island Police Department

James, Jesse, and Meowth: (laughing)

(Screen blacks out)

Misty: oh this is all my fault

Tracy: don't worry Misty, we'll find him

Some voice: well you won't find him here in the open

They turn around

Misty: YOU!

It was team rocket

Jesse: we have him prisoner in a secret dungeon

Meowth: nyah nyah (sticks out tongue and pulls down eyelid to mock her)

Misty: where is he!?!

James: don't be so pushy little girl

Misty: hmm (angry type hmm)…fine, just tell me

Jesse: we'll tell you if you give us your pokémon, we'll even take you there. And give us Pikachu too.

Misty thinks hard

Tracy: you're not going to give them your pokémon, are you?

Misty: here

Pikachu goes toward them also.

Misty gives them her bag, but still clutches on to it, but lets go. Pikachu is put in a glass case with sleeping gas.

Misty: now where is he!?!

Meowth: we'll take you to him

Misty gets knocked out by some one, same with Tracy

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Misty find herself in a tube of some sort, hands behind her back, and as soon as she was able to see better, she saw that Tracy was no where to be seen. But she saw Ash on the floor beneath her. He was tied up also, but awake. He had been awake for awhile. He was looking at her, tears in his eyes, for he didn't want Misty to be hurt.

Soon bright lights came out of no where.

Jesse: well I see that both of you are awake.

Ash: why is Misty here!?

James: well you see, after all of those times you have beaten us, we have been stirring up a evil plan you see. Our plan is to make you chose between your pokémon or the one you love, this scrawny girl here.

Ash: she is not scrawny!

Misty: (low voice) …ash…

Meowth: you only get to choose one, if you choose your pokémon, she (points at Misty) goes down there (presses a button on a remote control and beneath Misty opens hole with spiky nails standing up) and you get your pokémon back (crosses his fingers). But if you choose her, we keep your pokémon and you go down there (points at hole) and we'll let her go.

Jesse: so which will it be? Your "girlfriend" or your pokémon?

Ash stares at Misty, tears in his eyes, then he thinks of Pikachu and the others.

Ash: (cough voice) I can't choose…

James: oh well, you had your chance, now you will face the consequences! She will be dropped to the pit and we get your pokémon!

Ash: no wait…

Misty: (still low voice)…ash, save yourself…

Ash: take me instead

Misty: NO!!!!!!!!

Jesse: whatever kid, ok, we'll kill you instead.

Misty: ash! Don't do this!

Ash looks at misty in hopeful eyes

Ash: bye Misty…

Ash is dropped into the pit, but out of his hand comes out a small box, it popped open and showed a diamond ring, bordered with blue sapphire. The golden part of the ring was designed to look like a Tentacool's legs, meeting at the bottom.

Then out of nowhere came a siren, a police siren. Soon several officer Jenny's and other officers came out a hole in the wall. Then Tracy appeared. It seems that Tracy got away some how. Team Rocket was arrested and taken away. Misty was taken out of the cage and Ash was put in a stretcher, although Ash was dead, for he had holes all over his body. Misty went over to where the case with the ring dropped. She picked it up and put it on her finger. It was very beautiful, but very sad. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At Ash's grave ceremony thing, a lot of people came, Brock, all of the officer Jenny's they have met, all of the nurse Joy's they had met, Tommy (Kangaskhan boy), all of the gym leaders they had met, samurai kid, Gary and his cheering squad, but they were crying, and many others. But none of them came as close to being sad as Ash's mom and Misty for Ash was a big lost.

Narrator: And ever since then, every year Misty came to his grave and put a rose on his tombstone, until she died at the age of 99. Misty never married anyone or went on dates with anyone ever since Ash died. She became a very popular water pokémon specialist and other men had asked her on dates and her hand in marriage, but she denied it, for she had lost the only one she had ever loved, Ash. 

Narrator: Some say that Misty's soul still dwells at Ash's grave, and puts a fresh rose on his tombstone every year.

Narrator: Such a tragic end, but it can't be helped. Our heroes have gone away, and we don't have a sequel, now that's sad.

****

The End


End file.
